Director's Cut: WSMTO
by iloveDr.SpencerReid
Summary: This is a companion piece to When Sawyer Meets The One. This will contain content that did not make it past the editing stage. Please read WSMTO before reading this, as it will be confusing if you do not.
1. Before You Read

Hello everyone!

So this is going to be like a companion piece to WSMTO. It will have chapters that I chose not to include in the actual story. I strongly recommend reading WSMTO prior to reading this because nothing will make sense if you don't.

Like I said, the content of this work will be things that I deliberately left out of WSMTO. You may be thinking to yourself 'well why didn't you just include it in the actual story...?'. So here's why:

1. Time and space. At the rate it's going now, WSMTO would already be at 50 chapters (not really, more like forty) if I chose to include everything that I wanted to include.

2. Content. Superfluous Saya (Sam/Kaya) content is irrelevant. Let's face it: I know it, you know it, we all know it. I really just included the things that I felt were most important to the plot line that I have created in my brain. That being said, expect a lot of Saya in this companion piece. But bear in mind that it won't all be Saya.

3. Sam. Just Sam in general.

So yeah... If you haven't read When Sawyer Meets The One yet, I strongly encourage you to do so. Not gonna lie, it starts out a bit slow/rough but picks up after a few chapters. The first few chapters are kind of short too.

The chapters for this work will vary in length. I'm not sure how I'm going to title the chapters just yet though. I may just keep the generic 'Chapter X' title and specify in the A/N when the excerpt takes place.


	2. One: Celebratory Drinks

**A/N: So this excerpt is Sawyer's POV of what happened at Elixir when he, Kaya, and Joey went to celebrate Kaya's job announcement. Most of it is what Kaya remembered in chapter eleven of WSMTO. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kaya walked out of her apartment in a tight, lacey, black dress that looked very nice on her. I couldn't help but stare at her. She just looked so good. I didn't think she saw me looking at her until her voice broke me out of my daze.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." She said, causing Joey to laugh. We made our way to the elevator and got on. When we exited, there was a taxi waiting for us.

"I got us a taxi just to be safe." I told them.

"Good. We may really need it if I'm honest." Kaya said and Joey nodded.

The ride to the club could not have been longer. We were all crammed in the back seat and poor Kaya was practically squished up against the door. According to Kaya and Joey, the cabbie looked a bit too sketchy and would rather be crammed behind a piece of Plexiglas.

The one good thing about this was that Kaya's perfume swirled around and masked the cab's weird smell. When we got to the club, we all filed out and I paid the driver and walked with them into Elixir.

The club was packed and loud, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. I'm pretty sure VidCon and Playlist get louder than this. We made our way over to the bar and tried to grab the bartender's attention. After a few minutes, he finally turned his attention toward us.

"What can I get ya?" He asked. I thought for a few seconds before telling him.

"Can I get three shots of the strongest stuff you have?" I asked him. He raised an eyebrow as if to question my choice but shrugged and poured three shots of Jäger. He slid them across the bar top and we each took one.

"To Kaya." I said and tipped my head back. The burn of the liquor was harsh but soon became dulled. Joey congratulated Kaya on landing the jobs with Atlantic and Interscope. We made our way onto the dance floor. Kaya and Joey danced for some time while I danced with a random girl. I kept my gaze on Kaya the whole night though. I watched as she repeatedly turned guys down and danced with Joey. It wasn't until Joey went somewhere that I left the girl I was with and walked over to Kaya.

"I like this place!" She yelled over the music. I nodded in agreement and was taken aback when she pulled me deeper into the mass of people and started dancing.

She was definitely a good dancer. She was able to keep a beat, and didn't just jump up and down or stand there like many of the people here. I had to try to keep her at a distance though, because if I didn't there was nothing keeping me from getting us acquainted with a dark corner or a bathroom.

My attempts were futile though and she ended up with her back pressed against my chest. I'm pretty sure her actions stemmed from the drinks she consumed tonight, which tallied up to be more than I had consumed. We continued what we were doing for a little while longer until Kaya expressed her need to use the restroom. As she was doing that, I went to the bar and got a glass of water, downing it mere seconds. I walked over to where the restrooms were to wait for her and we walked outside once she emerged from the bathroom.

The crisp night air was a stark contrast to the musky club air. I took a deep breath in through my nose and slowly breathed out. Kaya leaned against the brick wall of the building and pushed her hair behind her ears.

"Where'd Joey go?" She ask me.

"Back home." I shrugged and walked over to where she was standing. At this point, my brain stopped functioning properly and my body moved on its own. There was minimal space between us and I glanced at her lips and back at her eyes. Her eyes sparkled in the dim light of the street lamp, and stands of her hair gleamed a golden color. One of my hands positioned itself on her waist and the other gently cupped her face.

_It's now or never…_

I leaned in and kissed her. She remained frozen for a few seconds but began to kiss me back. I reluctantly pulled away after a few seconds.

"We should probably head back to the apartments now…" Kaya said in a small voice. I swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah. I'll call for a cab." I said and quickly dialed the number.

The cab arrived a few minutes later and we shuffled into it. I gave the guy the address for the building and we were off. The ride was much quicker now that there weren't many people on the road.

"I had a nice time." Kaya said as we approached her door.

"Yeah. Congrats again."

"Thanks. Goodnight." She said and unlocked her door. I waved and rushed to my apartment. I inserted my key into the knob and hastily unlocked and opened the door. I quickly locked it, side stepping Hitch and rushed up to Joey's room. I knocked on his door once and practically barged in.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he looked up from his laptop.

"No. What I'm about to tell you would be fucking fantastic if it happened under other circumstances. I mean, it's still pretty fucking great but that's not the point. I kissed Kaya and now I feel bad. I basically took advantage of her while she was in a vulnerable state. I'm a horrible person." I said quickly, gasping for breath when I finished. Joey moved his laptop off of his lap and got up. He walked over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Sawyer, calm down. Take a deep breath." I closed my eyes and did as he said. "Just talk to her later and explain everything. It will be okay."

"But what if she doesn't remember? Then I'll definitely feel terrible. I wasn't even thinking. I mean, I was, but not properly." I said.

"Sawyer, go to bed. It'll be fine. You're getting yourself worked up and that's not good." He said in a calm voice. "You're not a terrible person either." He added.

"Thanks Joey. Sorry to bother you." I said and went up to my room.


	3. Two: Thoughts

**A/N: This little blurb takes place during the car ride from Sam's apt complex to Kaya and Sawyer's apt complex in the chapter "Hashtag Done"**

* * *

**Kaya's thoughts in the car with Sawyer**

I'm not going to hurt you.

I'm not going to hurt you.

I'm not going to hurt you.

I've heard that exact same sentence at least one hundred times in the past five years. By two people who I thought would never go against their words. It's devastating. And it's not a good feeling to experience. Especially when you're still so young and impressionable. I'm only twenty two. I haven't been able to experience real, true love and I fear that I never will.

I fear that I'll never be able to feel the overwhelming feeling of butterflies in my stomach because I can't trust anyone anymore, more specifically men. And I can't even begin to describe how incredibly stupid I sound when I say that.

"You're only twenty two; you don't need to know what love feels like yet."

"You still have your whole life ahead of you to experience it. Don't rush into it"

Well, maybe I don't want to wait. Maybe I want my knight in shining armor to jump off his horse and climb the tower that I'm trapped in and show me what love is. Show me what it's like to actually have someone who cares about you as much as you care about them. I want my life to end in that stereotypical fairytale ending. I want the perfect life, the perfect guy, no fights or jealousy. I want to hear birds chirping when I open the windows and little bunnies and other animals just walking up to me.

But that's not real. And I shouldn't want that. Because _nothing _is perfect in the real world. Life can't be comprised of Disney-like shit that happens just because. People don't just walk around singing in forests while woodland creatures follow them. No, in the real world that would end fatally.

In complete honesty, and in the perfect world, I could have anything and everything I want and be completely fine. I could have this huge house in some swanky part of California and six cars (but only drive one) and rooms upon rooms full of designer clothes and bags and shoes. My possessions would be my friends and my "friends" would be like the party-goers in _The Great Gatsby_. How did Fitzgerald put it? Oh, right: 'men and girls came and went like moths among the whisperings and the champagne and the stars.' My life would be like that. People with friendly facades that only cared about status and money would be at every corner. But money definitely doesn't buy happiness and I don't want material things. I just want to be able to trust people again and I feel like I never will. I just want to be happy. I just want to be in love.

But most importantly, I just want to be loved.

Preferably by someone who wouldn't hurt me continuously and wouldn't think about only their own wellbeing.

**Sawyer's thoughts**

It's quiet. Too quiet. Not to be mean or anything, but Kaya usually never shuts up. So the silence is a little bit unnerving.

I really just want to drive back and give Sam a peace of my mind. Maybe even get his face acquainted with my fist.

The sad thing is that I can count, on one hand, how many people Kaya truly trusts. _Not_ including her family. I'd like to believe that I'm one of those people that she can trust. I really want to be one of those people. I'd do anything to make her feel better. Anything to get her mind off of him.

Seeing Kaya like this is ripping me apart. I feel like we've known each other much longer than a little under a year, and I feel like we've grown pretty close. Not as close as I want obviously, but close enough. Her soft sniffling is piercing my eardrums and I can't take it. It is taking everything in me to keep from pulling over and wrapping my arms around her.

I need to give her space, even though I really don't want to.

I need to giver her time to process all of this, even though I really don't want to.

I need to put all of my feelings aside for the time being until she bounces back from this harsh blow. Even though I really do not want to do this one at all, I know I have to; for her, for me.

I can see the life slipping out of her and seeping through the window that was cracked open. Her eyes weren't shining in the sunlight like they normally do. She was completely still, stoic even. Her face was blank and her skin seemed to lose its radiance and her tan complexion was cloaked with a ghostly grey color. It was obvious that in such a short amount of time that she was greatly affected by this, any woman would be.

I had to tread lightly, very lightly, from now on when talking to Kaya. I don't want to say something and have what I said trigger a bad response or memory.

I don't want her to feel this type of pain.

I don't want her to not trust people anymore because of one person.

I don't want her to feel like she isn't loved, because she is… Because _I _do.

But she just doesn't see it.

* * *

**A/N: The feels are beyond real right now. I am like, so attached to this story. It's honestly consuming my thoughts every second of the day. The rest of these little blurbs will be out of chronological order, so just be sure to read the A/N in the beginning of each update to see when they take place!**


End file.
